


Equinox

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU (Fantasy), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phil is Winter and Clint is Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

It was always hard not to rush September 22nd. If he didn’t have Nick, the incarnation of Night, watching over him sternly, Clint suspects he’d give into the urge to shave just a few minutes off the day. Just a few. Not even an hour.

Okay, maybe an hour, given what he had to look forward to.

But Nick was pretty strict about keeping all the cycles ticking along the way they were supposed to, so Clint channeled his impatient jitters into a last breath of warmth, drawing it out until the very last moment slipped away and Natasha appeared for the hand over.

Clint beamed when he saw her and eagerly held out the reins of the seasons. She laughed at him, but accepted them, adding, “Have fun, Clint,” onto the end of the standard ritual phrase.

"I will," Clint said, waggling his eyebrows as he slipped between the stars and into the place where the incarnations rested when they weren’t on duty.

Phil was waiting for him right there in the foyer and Clint practically skipped right into his arms, sinking into his welcoming kiss with a happy hum in his throat. Three months seemed a lot longer than it used to, back when Winter had been Jacques Duquesne, who could have been a mentor for the newly minted Summer, but who had taken vicious hatred to him instead. 

Eventually Phil pulled back from the kiss, though he let Clint chase him into one more before speaking. “It’s good to see you.”

"Yeah," Clint murmured softly, fingers rubbing warm circles into Phil’s hips even as Phil drew stripes of coolness up and down his back.

Someone chuckled, and Clint looked up to find Melinda, Spring to Natasha’s Autumn, watching them with amusement. “It’s a wonder Natasha and I are even needed,” she teased, “with you and Phil so intent on evening each other out.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. “That’s not how it works.”

"It’s night time — go bug Jasper," Clint said. "I have a reunion to celebrate, here."

"Or you could move out of the foyer," Melinda said dryly.

"Excellent plan." Phil took Clint’s hand and dragged up the stairs to the private apartments. 

After all, they only had three months until Phil had to go on duty.

~!~


End file.
